normal (i think not)
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: "I can't believe you dated a girl for two years and didn't tell us."
1. must be some girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or the Incredibles.

* * *

 **AN: So I recently read some crossovers, and wondered how amazing it would be if Tadashi and Violet were to get together, especially since (from those fics) she could totally help save his life during the fire. I'm thinking of doing some drabbles, but not too sure yet.**

 **This takes place after Big Hero 6, when Tadashi survives the fire, and the six still form Big Hero 6 regardless while Tadashi was in the hospital recovering. This takes place a couple of years _after_ The Incredibles, when Violet is in college. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is she here yet?" Honey Lemon asked enthusiastically, practically leaping up and down. She was grinning widely, peering out of the window.

Tadashi shook his head. "She said another five minutes."

"I can't wait!" Aunt Cass chimed in, easily as excited as Honey Lemon. Hiro, slouched on a chair playing his phone, let out an amused snort. Tadashi mock glared at him. Hiro grinned back cheekily, tapping some more buttons on his phone.

The Lucky Cat Cafe was closed early for once, with dim lighting from within. Tables had been moved behind the counter, leaving behind a large table big enough to accommodate all six college students and Aunt Cass. Food was already laid out on the table, covered with plastic to keep them warm.

"I can't believe you dated a girl for _two_ _years_ and didn't tell us." Fred said, munching on a pastry roll.

Tadashi shrugged, a faint blush adorning his cheeks. "I didn't…it wasn't…I mean,"

"Aw!" Honey Lemon gushed, clasping her hands together. "You're speechless!"

Gogo snickered as Tadashi went even redder, stretching her arms. "You've got it bad, Hamada." Tadashi opened his mouth to reply indignantly, only to snap it close when Gogo continued. "Must be some girl."

Thinking back to the crazy first month that Tadashi knew her, the older Hamada brother ducked his head, nodding.

"I see her!" Aunt Cass immediately shouted.

Honey Lemon immediately returned to her post behind the window, eyes widening in delight as she caught sight of a girl walking in the direction of the cafe. She looked slightly apprehensive, but her steps were steady and sure.

Tadashi quickly walked out of the cafe, meeting her halfway. She looked up, smiling at him. "Hey, Tadashi."

"Hey, Vi." Tadashi murmured back. "How're you?"

"Good." Violet nodded. She was toying with the strap of her satchel. "Oh, and I told mom and dad about us. When are you free?"

Tadashi swallowed. He had heard about Violet's supposedly indestructible dad and crazy protective brothers, and was worried about meeting them. "Um."

Violet laughed at his expression, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Even with his back to the window, Tadashi could almost _feel_ a camera flash that he was certain belonged to Honey Lemon. The girl loved to take photos of everyone and everything.

A small hand tucked itself into his hand, and he smiled at Violet. "Ready to meet my crazy family?"

Violet snorted. "Trust me, my family's going to outshine yours by a _mile_."

* * *

Violet didn't even get a chance to properly greet them before Aunt Cass bundled her up in a tight hug, almost squealing. "Hi! You must be Violet!"

The woman's enthusiasm was contagious, and Violet found herself fighting a grin. "Uh, yeah. You must be Aunt Cass."

"Yes!" Aunt Cass pulled back, examining the girl in front of her. Violet was very western in appearance, with silky black hair pushed back using a hairband, a narrow face and large…well, violet eyes. All in all, she was quite pretty.

Aunt Cass barely let go before Violet was bombarded with another hug, this time from a girl about a whole head taller than she was. "Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

The sing-song voice gave a clue as to who this was. When Honey Lemon pulled away, Violet smiled at her. "You're…Honey Lemon, right?"

"Yep!" Honey Lemon grinned.

"Why don't we let Violet sit down? Unless anyone else wants to give her a hug?" Tadashi shot a flat look at the remaining four. Hiro shrugged, Gogo popped her gum, and Wasabi and Fred shook their heads.

"Oh yes!" Aunt Cass sat down next to Hiro. "I hope you like chicken wings, because I've prepared my famous spicy wings! They'll burn your face off!"

Violet let out a chuckle when she heard Tadashi, who was behind her, give a quiet groan. "I'm sure I'll love them."

Tadashi sat himself down next to Violet, offering her a plate of rice. Violet took it, eyes gleaming with amusement.

Violet looked up, noticing the comic book that Fred was still flipping despite Wasabi's hiss to _put the damn thing down._ "You're interested in Supers?" Tadashi raised an amused eyebrow, clearly recognising what she was doing.

Fred perked up, finally closing his comic book. "Yeah! They're awesome! I mean, can you imagine? Having powers like that!"

"But weren't they shut down by the Superhero Legislation Act?" Violet asked, accepting a few chicken wings.

Fred deflated. "Yeah. Lots of them died after it was passed." He brightened up. "But they're thinking of reversing the law! After Mr. Incredible defeated the Omnidroid!"

"I heard." Violet suppressed a grin. "In Metroville, right? I live there."

Fred's eyes widened in delight. "That's so cool! Did you see them fight?"

"Yeah." Violet nodded. "I saw it."

"Are you a geek?" Gogo asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Honey Lemon frowned at her, but Violet laughed.

"No. I've got an internship with a newspaper based here, and they had me go back to write an article on it."

"Oh, you're staying here?" Aunt Cass asked, interested.

Violet shrugged. "Sort of. I mean, I stay at the dorms at my college, but I go home on the weekends too. My parents like to have my brothers and I close."

"Brothers?" Aunt Cass asked. "How old?"

Violet smiled, fishing for her phone. She found the photo she was looking for and passed it to Aunt Cass. "Both younger than me. Dash is two years younger, Jack-Jack is a couple of years younger."

"Aw, they're so cute!" Aunt Cass cooed.

Hiro jumped up, trying to look at the photo. "They're also at Metroville?"

"Mmhm." Violet nodded. "Dash is going to graduate soon, but he's thinking of coming to San Fransokyo too."

"That'd be great." Tadashi smiled at her.

"Yeah." Violet nodded again, grinning. "Mom and dad have been trying to get him to think about it. They leave pamphlets of colleges here everywhere back at home. Dash is going crazy."

"Tadashi did the same thing to me." Hiro spoke up.

"Really?" Violet raised an eyebrow, looking at her boyfriend.

"I did not, you big baby." Tadashi rolled his eyes. "I brought him to SFIT, and he loved it. Practically begged me to get admissions."

"Did not." Hiro huffed.

"Did _too_." Tadashi shot back.

Violet laughed as Aunt Cass reclaimed her attention by handing back her phone. "Your family sounds interesting. I hope you don't think we're too forward with this, but can we meet them?"

Violet smiled as she pocketed her phone. "They've been thinking about coming to San Fransokyo for a vacation sometime soon. Maybe then?"

"That'd be great!" Cass brightened up. "I can't wait!"

"Trust me." Violet looked at Tadashi. "Neither can they."


	2. why you stood me up

Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles or Big Hero 6.

* * *

 **AN: And here's another chapter!**

 **Summary: "You were _in prison_?" aka "Explanation as to why Violet was at the showcase to totally save Tadashi"  
**

 **Big thanks to Yukatana and Guest for reviewing, and to all those who favourited and followed - it really means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

" _I'm expecting a good reason why you stood me up_." Violet's tone was flat, and Tadashi winced, scratching the back of his head nervously. He had gotten so caught up with persuading Hiro to join SFIT that he had _completely_ forgotten about his date.

"Well, you see, that's a long story." Tadashi cleared his throat, nervously shooting a look at Hiro's bed, where the child genius was fast asleep.

" _Uh huh_."

Tadashi let out a nervous laugh. "Um, well, it started when I got arrested."

There was a long silence on the other end. Tadashi wondered whether or not Violet had already hung up, before she spoke again, her tone still strangely flat.

" _You were in prison_." This came out slowly, as if Violet was trying to process the information.

"Just for one night!" Tadashi defended hastily. "And technically, it wasn't my fault."

" _Oh my_ god." Violet breathed out. " _Kindly explain to me what on earth you were doing_ in PRISON _so that I can assure my parents I'm not dating a_ criminal."

"Hiro decided to go bot fighting and he got in trouble because he defeated some gangster so I went after him but the police surrounded the alley before we could get away." Tadashi rushed out in one breath. He swallowed. "Wait, have you even _told_ your parents about me?"

This time, it seemed like Violet was the nervous one. " _No…have you? I mean, with your Aunt Cass and Hiro_?"

"Nope." Tadashi leaned further back in bed. "Should we…when should we tell them?"

There was an exhale of static from the other end of the line. " _I don't know_." Violet whispered. " _I mean, I don't exactly know how my family's going to react when they find out I've been dating you for nearly a year or so without telling them_."

"The longer we wait, the bigger the effects will be." Tadashi reminded her.

" _I know_." Violet leaned back. " _So, how was prison_?"

"Crowded." Tadashi relaxed as they slowly drifted away from the sensitive topic. "I mean, they sort of shoved everyone and I into a cell, and let Hiro have one to himself."

Violet laughed, and Tadashi's heart lifted. " _Right. How did Aunt Cass react_?"

"You know her. She gave us a rant that lasted about ten minutes and ended in her forgetting her point."

Another laugh. " _About parenting_?"

"Don't forget the stress eating." Tadashi suddenly felt a wave of guilt as he remembered their prior topic. "Speaking of which, I swear, I'll make it up to you."

" _You'd better._ "

"I will. Absolutely. Um…" Tadashi quickly searched through his calendar. He should be free…well, that was a long time. "In two weeks? I've got a project that needs to be finished by then, and then I should be free."

Violet let out a hum of agreement. " _If you tell me it's Baymax again, I'm breaking up with you. You spend more time with that robot than you do with me_." She teased.

Tadashi blushed. "Don't worry, it's another school thing." He frowned. "Oh right, but I've also got to help Hiro with his idea."

" _What idea_?" Violet asked, interested.

"I got him interested in SFIT. He's planning something for the showcase."

" _That'd be cool, having your younger brother in the same school_." Violet said. " _Hang on, did you say the SFIT showcase_?" there was rustling on the other end, and then her voice came back over the phone. " _I think I'm going to be there, covering the event_."

"Really?" Tadashi asked excitedly. Maybe that could be how he would introduce Violet to his friends and family.

" _Yeah_." Violet nodded. " _Maybe I can meet your friends then_?"

"That'd be great!" Tadashi grinned. "You'll love them."

There was a smile in Violet's words. " _I'm sure I will_."


	3. keep close to me

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or the Incredibles.

* * *

 **AN: To Kronacus and guest, thanks so much for reviewing :) And thanks again to all the other people who followed and favourited this story!**

 **After this chapter, I have one more written chapter, and then I'm going to mark it complete. I might come back to it at a later time if inspired (maybe after Incredibles II)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Tadashi was absolutely giddy. He was walking with his friends and Hiro, wheeling the bins full of microbots towards the stage. Aunt Cass had disappeared off to somewhere, having split up with them earlier on. Despite looking everywhere, Tadashi could still see no sign of Violet.

He had time. He could wait. Hiro's presentation was up soon…he had told Violet about it, so maybe she'd find him later on when the audience would inexplicably be attracted to the stage.

* * *

The fire was massive, blazing through every window. Even from several dozen feet away, Tadashi could already feel the heat of the fire, blowing out through the open entrance. He was absolutely petrified of his fate if he went in, but Callaghan was in there. His professor, who had supported and encouraged him through multiple projects and pulling all-nighters.

Firemen were already beginning to arrive, but every second wasted was a second less that Callaghan had to live. Tadashi made a split second decision, sprinting up the steps, determined to at least _try_ to get his professor out.

A small hand wrapped around his wrist. "Tadashi, no!" Hiro called out. His eyes were large and filled with desperation. Tadashi's heart wrenched, but he couldn't in his right mind allow an innocent to die when he could do something to help.

"Callaghan's still in there. _Someone_ has to help." He gently pried Hiro's fingers free and sprinting inside, the wind pushing his hat off. He didn't turn to pick it up, rushing into the blazing inferno.

* * *

Violet stood anxiously at the side, watching, eyes narrowed. Every instinct in her was screaming for her to go in and see if anyone else needed help, but the wiser side of her was stating that she wouldn't be able to do much - her force fields could only hold so much air for so long. If she wanted to be thorough, she'd need to bring the people she'd rescue with her, and that would slow her down. Going in and out would wear her out, yet give her a chance to make a new forcefield.

She groaned to herself. What she wouldn't do to have Frozone or Dash with her. Maybe even her dad. He did this sort of thing before, right?

And then her eyes widened as a familiar figure went running to the entrance. He was stopped briefly by a younger boy, but quickly tugged his arm out and went sprinting into the building. _Tadashi, you stupid idiotic_ …she quickly ducked to the side, stripping down to her super suit. She kept on wearing it as habit, and now she was thankful that her parents had insisted she learn to wear it beneath her clothes.

She shoved her hand into her bag, reaching for her mask, only to pause in horror. _Dammit_! She had left her mask under her pillow! Stupid stupid _stupid_ mistake…someone could figure out her identity, but she couldn't worry about that now. Her stupid boyfriend was running into the fire!

Sprinting out, she turned herself invisible and raced into the blazing inferno.

* * *

Tadashi coughed, the smoke filling his lungs. He looked around, calling out for the professor. All of a sudden, a metal beam came falling to the ground, right on top of him. He looked up, feet stuck where he was, when an invisible force pushed him to the side, rolling them both to the ground.

He got up, looking around with wide eyes. Next to him was someone with long dark hair, dressed in a super suit he knew well - it had been all over the news how the Incredibles had defeated the Omnidroid. She got up, hair covered her face, and quickly erected a forcefield around them.

She didn't turn back as she called out. "We need to get out of here!"

"My professor's still in here!" Tadashi yelled back.

There was a frustrated sigh, before the girl nodded. "Keep close to me!" She shouted over the sound of the fire destroying everything.

Tadashi nodded, in awe as he followed her. Tadashi continued calling out for his professor, looking around frantically as the precious seconds passed.

And then there was a resounding explosion, and Tadashi yelled out as he was thrown back against the forcefield, hitting his head and being knocked out cold. The last thing he saw was the girl leaning over him, eyes wide with fear and a scared expression on her very…familiar… _face_

* * *

"Tadashi!" Hiro screamed as the building exploded outwards, knocking him to the ground. He got up, blearily rubbing his head as arms wrapped around his to pull him back. "No! My brother's still in there!"

"Tadashi's still in there?!" Gogo asked urgently, eyes wide in her pale face.

"Oh god." Wasabi whimpered. "Oh god." He covered his mouth with one hand. "This can't be happening."

Hiro felt numb, watching as the firemen rushed forward to try and put out the fire. His brother, his rock, the one that kept him going and believing in him when no one else did, when no one else _understood_ , was gone. He was vaguely aware as he looked around him, only to pause in shock.

He lurched forward, screaming as he saw his brother's body lying safely a few feet away from the building's entrance.


	4. let's keep it between us for now

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or the Incredibles.

* * *

 **AN: Did anyone else see Incredibles II?! It was AMAZING! There were some small points I felt personally didn't work as well, but overall it is everything the first movie was. WATCH IT! I might actually incorporate it here for any future ideas for this story I might have :)**

 **Thank you to Guest and IronPen1991 for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Tadashi blinked, colours and lines swarming his vision. He blinked again, trying to focus on them, and partially succeeding. He blinked once more, and his vision cleared. Looking around, he tried to place where he was.

He was in a bed, that was for certain. He had a blanket pulled to his chest, his right arm ached and was bandaged, but that was all the damage that had been done to him. But there was something wrong with his head, with his face. He could _feel_ it.

There was a rustle next to him, and Tadashi belatedly recognised that there was someone there. He turned, half-expecting it to be Aunt Cass or his friends or Hiro, but he met an equally friendly face.

 _Violet_.

"Violet." He rasped.

Violet poured him a glass of water and carefully fed it to him, shoulders hunched and tensed. When she set the glass down, she took a deep breath. Tadashi noticed the red rims of her eyes. Had she been _crying_?

"What were you thinking?" Violet asked in a low voice. "Running in there like that?"

"Callaghan was still in there." Tadashi immediately answered. His eyes widened. "The professor! Did…did they get him out? What happened?"

Violet sighed, rubbing a face over her hand. "They haven't found a body, but there was no way that anyone could've survived that explosion."

Tadashi looked down, tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. He had failed. He had failed at saving his professor, the one person who seemed so much like a father-figure for him. A small hand covered his, and Tadashi looked up to see Violet's concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi." She whispered.

"It's fine." Tadashi sighed, feeling a leaden weight on his chest. "I just…I wished I could've saved him." He remembered that night, with the fire and the metal beam falling down, and the superhero. The superhero. The superhero, with the very…familiar…face.

Tadashi's eyes widened as he froze, and he felt Violet's hand squeeze his. "What's wrong, Tadashi?"

"You saved me." He whispered.

"What?" Violet leaned closer, not understanding.

"You saved me." Tadashi repeated. He looked up at Violet, whose eyes were also wide. "You…you're a super. You're one of them."

"I-I…" For once in her life, Violet didn't actually know what to say. She had always avoided people until she felt confident enough to talk to them, but she didn't have that luxury now. "Tadashi, you were in that building, I don't know…"

"I saw you." Tadashi insisted, gripping her hand. He looked at her, expression earnest and so so confused. "Why…why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not, I just…" Violet's mind was whirring. She shouldn't tell him. She couldn't. If she did, he'd be in trouble. _She_ 'd be in trouble, and Rick Dicker would have to come and erase his memory, and that meant that she would never ever see him again and why was her face wet she was not crying _dammit_

"Vi?" Tadashi whispered. He lifted his hand to her face. "You can trust me."

Violet hugged him tightly, trying to get her crying under control as the full extent of what could happen finally clicked in her mind. Tadashi stroked her hair, wondering why she was acting this way, and hurt that she wouldn't trust him enough…he _loved_ her. Why would she lie to him?

"I can't tell." Violet mumbled. "I can't." She hiccuped. "If I did, I'd have to move. I'd have to."

Tadashi felt like a hand was crushing his heart. She couldn't. He couldn't remember a time when he was so happy as the time that Hiro had been born, and when he had first met Violet. When he had met Violet, it was like something had clicked in him. They had gotten along so well, and their dates had gone so _well_ and they were just _perfect_ together. "They'll try." he breathed to her. "They won't succeed though."

Violet let out a watery laugh.

They sat there in silence for a while, before Tadashi finally whispered. "So you _are_ a super?"

"Yeah." Violet whispered back.

Tadashi laughed. "Fred's going to be over the moon when he finds out."

"…let's keep it between us for now."


End file.
